


Grey Jedi:A Reylo poem

by JustTrash12



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Basically Rey's thoughts as I thought they were, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Grey Jedi, Love Poems, Rey's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustTrash12/pseuds/JustTrash12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem about Reylo. It is Rey's thoughts in her scenes with Kylo as I think and hope they were. Also there is a Force bond between them here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey Jedi:A Reylo poem

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work ever so please give it a chance. It's a poem it won't take a long to read. Hope you like it. I've never seen anybody else doing a poem so why not? Enjoy(hopefully).

I didn't kill you for a reason I don't know, I had the upper hand but I decided to let you go.

I made a scar in your face as the snow was falling heavy , but for the realization I came to I just wasn't ready.

It wasn't my wound that hurt so I should have been fine, but somehow –maybe through the Force- I felt like your pain was mine.

There's purple light as our sabers touched, mine was blue and yours was red, the whole scene seemed like a work of art.

And then I saw your eyes and what I saw in them is not pure dark. At that moment, I was watching a conflicted man with an emotional heart.

And I bet when you looked into my eyes, what you found was not all light.

There should have been hate, anger to no ends. You were the one to cause this want for revenge.

They say the line is thin between hate and. love. Is it just compassion I feel, or is it something more?

Even now that we're a million parcecs apart, somehow I know all the feelings that you have.

Maybe the Force has chosen to bond the two of us, in a way that I can hear your heart beating just by looking at the stars.

I'm starting to think there should be more than Dark and Light

somewhere where we could be together, maybe in another life.

I'm starting to think there's more than Black and White,

That maybe we could be the first Grey Jedi.

Τhe room was dark when I woke up in the interrogating chair, you were opposite me and there was heavy tension in the air.

I knew that taking information from me was your intention at best, but you took me by surprise when you said I was your guest.

Back then you were to me just a creature in a mask, then you put it off and I saw how beautiful you truly are.

You tried to read my mind but my guard is up, your face comes closer and I wonder if what you want is just the map.

You're in my head but somehow I can be too, I read your fears and I manage to resist to you.

You killed your own father and I'm never gonna forgive you about that. You did it as a way to fully get lost in the dark.

The last thing you told him was that you were being torn apart, but is it just me or I can sense so much light still existing in your heart?

We fought for that last time on Starkiller Base, and I saw something –was it awe- when I caught your gaze.

And when you got me on the edge of that cliff you could have killed me with just a nod of your head, but you just stopped fighting and offered to become my teacher instead.

And as much as the offer was tempting I knew I had to fight, cause I shouldn't - and I won't- be seduced by the Dark Side.

I now know that the line is thin between hate and love. Was it just compassion you felt or was it something more?

Even now that you're supposed to be tempted be the Dark Side I sense bright light in you from which you cannot hide.

And I'm sure it's destiny that the Force has bonded us. Eventhough I just met you I have something like trust.

I'm starting to think there should be more than Dark and Light

Somewhere where we could be together, maybe in another life.

I'm starting to think there's more than Black and White ,

That maybe we could be the first Gray Jedi.


End file.
